


Our farewell (for now)

by Flissy2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sisters, The sisters are just adorable, bellatrix wasn’t evil just broken, i love them, sisters of house black, the black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flissy2018/pseuds/Flissy2018
Summary: Narcissa cant handle the loss of her older sister, but with some wonderful words, Narcissa knows to be Bellatrix’s little warrior.
Kudos: 2





	Our farewell (for now)

It had been a week since Molly had killed Bellatrix in the battle of Hogwarts, something which had absolutely broken the heart of Narcissa Malfoy, given she'd lost Andromeda years ago with no idea where she was, losing Bellatrix destroyed her completely, she blamed herself for the death of her sister, why didn't she attempt to bring Bella with her and the others when they ran from the battle, or at least of been there to stop Bella battling with Molly.Narcissa was walking to where Bellatrix's grave was, somewhere close to where Bella loved to go with her sisters when they were younger, Narcissa walked to the grave with a beautiful set of flowers in her hand and placed them down by Bellatrix's grave, she hasn't even bent down before rivers of tears fell down the blonde's face. "My dear sister, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I miss seeing your beautiful smile every day, I miss hearing your laughter I miss hearing your happiness, you made some bad decisions but I've never stopped loving you, you were the best sister anyone could wish for, you bought me out of the dark times in my life, you taught me to be strong, you gave me a reason to smile and a reason to keep fighting, I'll always cherish our wonderful memories together, especially as children, I love you Bellatrix, please be watching over me, how can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you are not by my side, there is nothing but silence now, is this our farewell?" Narcissa sobbed horrifically, she wailed out loud before falling against her sisters headstone arms wrapped tight around it as she just cried endlessly pining for her sister to come back.Just then, a massive white flash appeared and before Narcissa could stand she saw Bellatrix in a long beautiful white dress with her hand held out to help Narcissa up. "Bellatrix! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't save you! Please forgive me." Narcissa sobbed. "Narcissa...my dear sister...you have nothing to o blame yourself for...I'm happy you got away from there un injured, I made massive mistakes in my life but now I'm at peace, please Cissy, please don't blame yourself, both you and Andromeda meant the world to me and you always will, I love you both so much, and I'll watch over you both, Lucius and Draco till the day we all meet again, I'm so proud of you Cissy, even if we had no time to say goodbye to each other, I'm so happy got to spend my life with the most wonderful sister anyone could wish for, il never stop loving you Cissy, I'm so sorry your world is tumbling down, I will watch you through these nights, rest your head and go to sleep, because my beautiful sister, this ain't our permanent farewell, this is our farewell for now, but one day we will meet again I promise, I love you Cissy. Please stay strong for me Pease keep fighting because your my beautiful little warrior." Bellatrix said, she had a beautiful warm smile on her face which tore Narcissa completely, she grabbed onto her sister and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. "I just wish I could of saved you, I never thought this day would come so soon. I hate my life without you, it's so quiet at the Manor without you, I love you Bella, please never stop watching over me, I promise I will do everything i can to make you proud, I really love you so much, you were the greatest big sister, il try and stay strong for you, il always be your little warrior." Narcissa cried forcing out a smile as she held her sister tight. "Oh Cissy, I know it's difficult, but as I said your my beautiful little warrior, you can fight this because I believe in you, and remember your not alone, you still have such an amazing family who love you, you will go far in life Cissy, keep fighting my gorgeous little sister, because I know you can do this, remember Cissy this isn't a permanent farewell, it's just farewell for now, I'll see you in heaven one day." Bellatrix replied, she kissed the top of her little sister's head before disappearing in a white flash again. "Bella!" Narcissa wailed out, she collapsed back in the floor crying at her sister's words, she took them into deep thought knowing she wanted to remain her sisters little warrior and keep fighting, she looked up at the sky where she saw a massive shining star and she looked up at it. "I love you Bella." She trembled before standing up, she turned to go home when she saw andromeda there with tears falling from her face. "Andy!!" Cissy gasped and ran right into her other older sister's arms. "Cissy, oh I missed you so much, I love you so much, I know we've lost Bella, but she'll always be watching over us, she came to me too....she's right it isn't a permanent farewell, we will see her again one day soon, she'll be watching over us proud, she loves us, she will guide us and protect us through the rest of our lives." Andromeda said, tears fell from her face as she held Narcissa in a loving cuddle as they sat down together in a little den that the three sisters made as children, both of them would never forget their older sister and they'd always cherish the loving moments they had together, and the one thing the two younger ones would remember forever more, this wasn't a permanent farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop I sobbed writing this, it’s my first story in absolutely months, I hope you like it🥺


End file.
